The Ultimate Legacy
by Jetmaster
Summary: If you like the computer game of the age of empires, then you would love this...... Digidestineds vs The Evil Rockets(not the team rockets)


  
_The above ad banner may appear as a popup instead._  


* * *

Digidestined's revenge

Ahh, finally, it was time, the moment Mike was waiting for, after three years of testing, failing, and trying, finally, it was done, young Mike just woke up. Mike Lamanga, a thirteen years-old boy, he has amazing talents, he was extremely good at Karate, especially with staffs, we can say that he's a American Yoe Fei in sneakers, well he was more than that, he is Jetmaster! There was another boy just like him, except he's evil, his name was Ken Janatics, and he called himself the Centurion Man. The coolest TV show in this world was an adventure with 8 children and 8 digimon partners, they defeat a lots of evil digimons, which is a TV show that all of you know - digimon digital monsters! Ken and Mike likes digimon too, but in different ways, Ken likes to put digimon characters into a lot of gay ways, and his hope, to destroy any digimon characters. Mike were different, he likes digimon in positive ways, and every time Ken did something to hurt the digidestined's pride, Mike will fight for them, with his powers. But there's more, Mike will not do this if digimon was just a little TV show, as far as Mike know, there was parallel dimensions, because once, the greatest pokemon master - Ash Ketchum, along with Brock and Misty, arrived in Mike's home, and Mike found out that all TV shows have it's homeworld, and they're the parallel dimensions. Not only Mike knows, Ken also knew about this parallel dimension, and they're the only ones who knew, but the problem is, Ken is evil. Ken, the Centurion Man, under his evil hand there was a million evil rockets, they're made out of kids about their age and also evil. He has a massive army, but Mike, the Jetmaster has zero. So Ken has nothing to worry about, so he commanded his Evil Rockets to destroy the humans, one place after one place, one street after another, the families were screaming, running, try to get away from Ken and his evil Rockets, and there was a boy who was watching all these, it's Mike. "Ohh, I finally done, the moment I've been waiting for, finally." Mike walked into the inventory room, he lives inside a double story house, and looks like a castle, there were Arrow holes, Murder holes, and stuff, and also a place for lookout. Inside his inventory room, there was a telescope, a tons of science equipment, and in the middle of the room, a 10 by 10 meter wet loom was covered something, Mike walked up and reveals it, it was a 7 meter airplane, about a living room. "Ahh, finally I could bring help and prevent this world from broken apart and gone, under the power of the Evil Rockets, well they're not gonna succeed." Mike said. There was a main website, http://www.digital-monsters.com/ the web maker, was a good guy, but the evil rockets has used his poll comments power to communicate, and keep on making fun of the digidestined, Mike knows, well Mike has been online to defend for the digidestineds, but there were just too many of the evil rockets, so he never succeed. If you don't believe this, then just go ahead and visit [here][1] Then click on current results followed by comments, and you'll see what I mean.   
Mike climbed into the jet and set it into 2 years after the adventure of the digiworld, and he pushed the launch button........ 

A moment later.

"I'm here, let's see where the chosen child were." Mike said to himself and pull out a device looking thing, the text said they're on a cruise. "Weird, how can they be on a cruise?? okay this is 2 years after the fate of two worlds, so I got to get to the harbor!!" he said as he jumped in to the jet. "CAR MODE!!!" Mike shout out as he pushed the button with a picture of a car, and the wings of the jet encloses, followed by it's tails, and the head of the jet turns flat, the spirals are inside and it's all set, the jet now looks like a cobra car. Mike drove the car into the harbor, he follows the interdimensional map Ash gave him, and he saw the cruise. 

The cruise had just landed.

"Wow! That was cool!" called out Mimi. "From this moment somehow I imagined if Joe get Hydrohannibia, it'll be funny!!!" T.K. joked. "At least the BMI found the cure!!!" Izzy replied as Mike walked up. "Excuse me, are you the digidestined?" asked Mike. "Yeah, who're you?" asked Tai. "Okay, maybe we'll go to Kamaha's burgers and we'll talk about it." Suggest Mike. "Sure, I mean, how bad could it be!" said Sora. "Well Really bad." Mike grinned. "Okay, so you're saying you came from a parallel dimension? And you need our help to defeat the evil rockets and their leader, the Centurion man, huh!" Izzy said. "Exactly, well I believe that the only person be able to defeat them are you guys." Said Mike. "But we're nothing without our digimons!" Matt murmured "Well you had proven that you guys can be very useful even without your digimons." Mike exclaimed. "Okay then, let's get to it!" everyone agreed. "Everyone on board!!!!" Mike said as he walked onto the car. "Jet mode now!!!!!!" Mike pushed the button with a Jet on it, and the wings enabled, the tail enabled and the flat top become a pointy top, and the spirals accelerated as the others got on the jet interdimensional traveler. A moment later, "We're here, my home planet." Mike said, then they saw a whole street covered with flames and all the building was down, "What happened?" asked T.K. "It was the Evil Rockets, now you can see that they do great damage for just a bunch of kids." Said Mike. "I'm so mad that I'm gonna punch the evil rockets' head out!!!! For knock all those building down!!!!" Tai said with anger. "Well, can you beat a lot of Samurais with a tons of armor, and all equipped with flying knifes and bows, and with great strength?" Mike pointed. "They're that strong?!" asked Matt. "Yes, and very deadly." Mike replied. "Here it is!!!!" Said Mike as he opened the door. "Wow!!!!!" everyone was amazed. Inside the house, it was completely looks like a castle, and it was gigantic, well it's about 1/8 of a shopping center. "Use these to move around." Said Mike as he pointed at a micro three wheeler. "Wow! We can race, Kari!!!!!" T.K. called out. "Well, what're we waiting for! Hey Mike! Is that okay?" Said Kari. "Sure, just be careful not to damage anything." Mike answered as the older kids moved inside the meeting room. The meeting room was pretty big, about two of the living rooms, on the wall, there was a plug-in TV, commandable computers, there was a lots and lots of books on the book shelves, and plenty of lookout telescopes, and on the corner there was a windows 98 PC, and in the corner opposite of the PC, there was a huge TV, VCR, and other stuffs. "Wow, this is what I call a full tech tree!!!" said Izzy, he was amazed. "Well, that was the tracking screen, and that was the Internet screen." Said Mike as he pointed at the plug-in TV and the commandable computer. "So, just where is this centurion guy anyway?" asked Matt. "Well, come here and take a look." Said Mike as he sat down in front of the PC. "Look, this is a map of the city, this place, the super arena, is a important place, it was in the middle of this castle and the evil rockets base, they're samurais, with great strength, so they're really dangerous, but, if you run into them, they will not destroy you guys, because the centurion man wanted to destroy any of you by himself, so that's their weak point, I will try anything to not let any of you get hurt, because we're a team now, here's the enemy's base." Mike pointed at the upper-left hand corner of the map. "Wow! Their base is huge!!! How are you suppose we beat them." Asked Sora. "Well, they teach you guys Karate at your school right?" asked Mike. "Sure, but some of us is bad at it." Said Joe. "Well, you just have to do your best. You will use these mechanical horses to battle, they will go wherever your mind wanted to go. And they're as fast as bicycles." Said Mike. "Prodigious! How do these thing mind control?" asked Izzy. "Well, there was a ultraviolet radiation launcher inside the horses, and they will read your mind commands inside your head." Explained Mike. "Just some genius talking." Answered Sora. "Okay, let's move on." Said Mike as he walked into another room, the others follows, T.K. and Kari was still racing, T.K. was in the lead. "Here's your bedroom, there was four bunk beds, enough for all of you." Mike continued. "Wow! These beds are comfortable." Said Mimi. "Yes, I bought them yesterday." Said Mike. "One question, where's your mom and dad?" asked Sora. "Well, my mom died years ago, and my dad just got killed by the evil rockets." Mike replied. "Wow, how did your mother die?" asked Matt. "Sick, Hydrohannibia." Answered Mike. "Hydrohannibia? Hey! That was the same one I've got a month ago!" called out Sora.

"Yeah, and the doctor find the cure just in time, or else, you would see only seven digidestined here now." Tai said.

"What! Can you tell me! What is the cure!!!" asked Mike. "Healing herbs mixed with hot tea, and include 17.24% of sugar" answered Izzy. "Hey! I should have memorized that!" said Joe. "Well, thanks anyway." Said Mike. "Now what!!!" said Mimi "It's pretty late, you guys better go sleep now." Mike answered as he walked away.   


The second morning

"Today we will figure out a plan to defeat them, and we'll start tomorrow." Said Mike. "We could start attacking their base right away, but I think they're really prepared for a attack." Said Matt. "Okay, so we could also try to get them toward our castle which is really kinda bad, remember the stuff about the Alamo! In San Antonio, U.S.A.!" replied Izzy. "I've got a idea! We could all go to the place you said that is in the middle of the enemy and us, and that place is really on high elevation, we've got advantage there! But we have to get the high point first, then we could stay there!!!" suggested Matt. "The same thing 5 worriers of mount Wolfteeth in China did! They've got a high point!" pointed Sora. "You're right, That won't work, wait, we could make a lot of battle stuff inside my castle, the evil rockets and the centurion man don't know this castle is where I lives." Said Mike. "Good Idea, and we could also hire more people for our back ups, and maybe they'll fire the bows and Ballistas." "Just how did you know the word 'Ballistas' anyway?!" asked Izzy. "By this!" Tai said as he pulls out a CD, it has the label of 'The age of empires, gold edition' "Wow!!!! is that the new edition of the age of empires? The patch version 1.0?!" asked Matt. "Yeah, it even has the new units, Double Horse Chariot, Fire Blower, and Wheelspinner in it!" "Cool!" Matt replied. During the next week, the digidestined and Mike has hired kids about their age, and all really strong spirit about defeating Ken, and the kids also made a lot of missile weapon and siege weapons. "Wow, this has become a real life age of empires." Said Matt. "Except that we're at the computer age!" Izzy pointed out. "Another group of ten Ballistas are on the way! They should be done by 3 hour!" Sora walked toward the others. "And all the murder holes are in place, the castle will have no worry for defense now." "Thanks, but where's T.K. and Kari?" asked Tai. Well, they're at the meeting room, and Mike is telling them about everything he had told us yesterday, about the weapons, remember!" Izzy answered. "Ohh yeah!" Tai now remembered that Mike is suppose to tell them.   
Two weeks later, all of the stuff is done, and Mike, among the digidestined, are all become major units, here's their status.   
Name:Mike(Jetmaster) Weapon:Silver Lightning Spear Long range weapon:Golden Arch Bow Sword:Yes Armor:Phoenix Silvery Armor. Rides:Phoenix Wing Flyer. Other attacks:Hydro Cannon(and backpack), leaf razor launcher, Flamethrower(hand equipped), Umbrella Shield. Karate rate: 10/10   
Name:Tai Weapon:Long Axe Long range weapon:Bronze Boomerang Sword:No Armor:Golden Leather Armor Rides:Auto mindtrack horsecycle. Other attacks:None Karate rate: 9.5/10   
Name:Matt Weapon:Dragon Moon Sword Long range weapon:Slasher Bow Sword:No Armor:Silver Scale Armor Rides:Auto mindtrack horsecycle. Other attacks:none Karate rate: 9.5/10   
Name:Sora Weapon:Iron Lightning Spear Long range weapon:Beam Launcher Sword:No Armor:Bronze Scale Armor Rides:Auto mindtrack horsecycle. Other attacks:none Karate rate: 9/10   
Name:Izzy Weapon:Wolftooth Hammer Long range weapon:Sword Throw Sword:No Armor:Iron Chain Mail plus scale armor Rides:Auto mindtrack horsecycle. Other attacks:none Karate rate: 7.5/10   
Name:Joe Weapon:Silvery Pike Long range weapon:Biao throw Sword:No Armor:Double Scale Armor Rides:Auto mindtrack horsecycle. Other attacks:none Karate rate: 8/10   
Name:Mimi Weapon:Double Medium knife Long range weapon:Crossbow Sword:No Armor:Scale Leather mixed Armor Rides:Auto mindtrack horsecycle. Other attacks:none Karate rate: 5/10   
Name:T.K. Weapon:Horsetail Whip Long range weapon:Longbow Sword:Short Sword Armor:extra harden bronze armor Rides:Auto mindtrack horsecycle. Other attacks:none Karate rate: 8/10   
Name:Kari Weapon:Double Silver Sword Long range weapon:Iron Boomerang Sword:no Armor:extra harden Iron armor Rides:Auto mindtrack horsecycle. Other attacks:none Karate rate: 8/10   
Tomorrow is the time to do a first attack. Of course, they don't really know it has to take one sacrifice in order to let them survive tomorrow. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!! It was a frightful day, of course, they didn't really know it until later on, right now the battle horn has ringed, as Mike and the digidestined armor up, ready to battle, walked out of the castle. "Okay, everyone!!!!! Today is the big day, that all of us has been waiting for, and today we will see that if our self is competible against our arch enemy – the centurion man and his henchmen!" Mike gave an encourage speech, then they march off. According to the age of empires, you should see a weird guy with wings and 8 Cataphract, it will be really a fierce march, and so is them. "There it is, the enemy base, we do as the strategy did, I go in first, and they will come behind me, and once they came past the bush over there, you guys start attacking." Mike said as he flied inside. The strategy, is well planed, but what they didn't know was that they had underestimated the enemy. "Centurion man!!!, came face me if you dare!!!! And take some of your rockets with you too." Mike shouted. "Sure, as you wish." Ken said as he armor up, and then he take about 500 evil rockets with them. "So, what'cha got this time!!!" Ken asked as he fly out. "Hya!" Mike called out as he swing his spear at Ken, who blocked it, Ken's weapon is called the Double twin scythe, he pull back the scythe and "Rope attack!" he sent out a rope, it was about to trap Mike when "Flamethrower!" Mike opened one of his hand and fire flows under it, it burned the rope down, and then he flew away. "hey! Don't be a loser! Rockets! Go after them!!!!!!" Ken commanded the evil rockets, and they're off. Away they flew............. Inside the evil rockets, there was three super rocket unit, Supreme Evil Master, Bookman, and Hydro Rocket, and here's their status:   
Name:Supreme Evil Master Weapon:Double Scythe Armor:Supreme Gold Armor Long range attacks:supreme beam launcher Sword:yes Shield:yes Other attack:supreme trump sword Karate rate:9/10   
Name:Bookman Weapon:long knife Armor:Golden light armor Long range attacks:Thunder crossbow Sword:no Shield:yes Other attack:Bookman commotion set Karate rate:7/10   
Name:Hydro Rocket Weapon:Three-scythe fork Armor:Double light scale armor Long range attacks:hydro water blast Sword:yes Shield:no Other attack:Electro shock Karate rate:8/10   
And finally, the status of the centurion man.   
Name:Ken(Centurion Man) Weapon:Double Twin scythe Armor:Supreme golden armor of Darkness Long range attacks:Supreme Longbow Sword:yes Shield:yes Other attack:Rope slide, Hand sword, energy regainer, ice arrow. Karate rate:10/10   
At this rate, the evil rockets are kept on shouting arrows at Jetmaster, Jetmaster dodged as he went past the bushes, "Hey! Coward! Why are you running away!!!" asked Ken. "Well, maybe it was because I'm not alone!!!" Jetmaster replied. "What!" the centurion man puzzled as the digidestined runned out. "Is that the people I think it was....Yes!!! The digidestined, Rockets! Go after the digidestined!!!!!! I'll take care of Jetmaster!" Ken shouted to the evil rockets. "Doo-soo!!!!!" the battle horn ringed as the digidestineds and the evil rockets has begun a fierce battle, Tai was the first one who charged into the enemy, followed by Matt and Sora, then Joe, and the younger kids, after that, Izzy and Mimi charged into the flow, as they battled. A few moment later, the things didn't go too well for the digidestined, Matt had already got about 4 cuts on his leg, and Sora's exhausted, T.K. once nearly fell off the horsecycle, and Joe ad almost broke his glasses, over on the other side, Jetmaster vs. the Centurion man, it looks like a fairly battle, back on the battlefield, The evil rockets had already lost hundreds because of the digidestined. "We have to retreat!" Matt called as he wiped out another one of the evil rockets with his Dragon Moon Sword. "Yeah! Good idea!" Tai was head to head against the Supreme Evil Master. "Ouch! Right! Fast" Sora called as she slice down another evil rockets. "RETREAT NOW!!!!!" Tai gave everyone else a order, and all of the digidestined retreated, they finally got out of crowd, they runned and runned, but the evil rockets was running right behind them. "Which way!" Kari stopped at a Y in the road. "That'a way!" everyone turned left, a few moment later, they realized that they had gone the wrong way. "Oh no, a dead end!" Sora called. "Great, fast, everyone back to the Y in the road and go the other way!" Tai said. "I just hope that they don't already blocked the way." T.K. said. "I'm afraid yes, we finally got you!!!!" Bookman called out as they trapped the digidestined. "Oh no!!!! We're trapped!!!!" Then, the screen shows everyone's thoughts. "Oh great, I lead everyone into trouble again!" "Was this my fault??? Did I let everyone down???" "To my calculation of this 3D graph of this scene, there's no way to get away!!!" "Great, no one told me about how to revive death!!!" "Oh no, they'll mess up my cloth.." "Great, everyone's scared.." "Ahhhhhhh..." "Oh great, there's got to be something I could do!.......Wait a minute! Did he say the he wants to destroy any of the digidestined, any...any...any..., no all! So all we have to do is let someone to go with them, and the rest will be safe, guess this is the only way!!!" But, who will make this sacrifice? "But no one thought of this, and I can't tell them now because I don't have time…………Wait, I can be the one, I will probably get destroyed, but if it will save Tai and the others, right now, hmmm……………If I don't go with it, then they will capture all of us, and everyone will get destroyed, that's worse...I'll go for it." Then, the background music became the most shown one, as She walked out of the group. "Take me!!" "What!!!" The others can't believe what they just heard. The wind was really cold, as it were blowing like razors, slashing everyone, and a dark cloud covered the sun, as a lightning, then a thunder, KABOOM!!!!! Lightning strikes as the evil rockets take over her. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The music continues, but the background changed inside the castle, now there was really only seven digidestined, REALLY ONLY SEVEN DIGIDESTINED!!!!!! What happened???! "So why didn't you go after her once you heard about it?" asked Matt. "Well, they're already had her inside the tech base, and it was guarded by micro lasers, nearly no one could go through all that." Mike explained. "I think it was no one's fault." T.K. said. "But why did she do it?" Tai wondered as he looked out the window.   


The next day at the evil base.

"So, digidestined number 8, why did you choose yourself to leave your friend and get caught?" Ken asked evilly. Because I have figured out that if I came, then the rest of my friends will be safe." Kari said. "Do you have any idea that what's about to happen to you?" asked Ken. "Yes, of course, what kind of execution do I get?" "I show you right now!!!!" Ken said as he pulled out his sword then he swing the sword at Kari. In the very minute. "STOP!!!!!!" a voice called from behind the stage. Ken stopped, it was from the Hydro Rocket. "And what do you have, better be good." Ken asked. "This is a ancient Britons tactics, once you caught a enemy, use the flame burner as the execution, because they think that will bring you good luck on conquer the rest of the enemy." Hydro Rocket said. "Hmm, I could use the good luck." Okay, rearrange your execution on tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, on top of the flame burner!!!" commanded Ken.   
Late that night "Hey, Hydro, just how do we make a fire burner anyway?" asked Ken. "Hmm... here's a blueprint. You see."   


The second morning at 7:30.

"Is the fire burner ready!!!!!" Ken asked. "Well, the burner's done. Centurion." Bookman runned up. "Good, now, we're ready to take on the 8th digidestined!!!!' Ken said evilly "hmm, is the rockets with the prisoner ready?" Ken asked. "They just arrived sir!" The Supreme Evil Master came. "Good!" as Ken said this, some evil rockets take Kari to Ken. "So, do you wanna join us, surrender to us?" asked Ken, "I could cancel the execution if you change your mind!" Ken said. "In your dreams, maybe. Com'n! just take me to the burner, and burn me, I don't care!!! At least I don't have to end at your hand!" that was her answer. "Sure, then let's start the execution." Ken said. "do-so!!!!" the battle horn ringed as the Centurion man armor up, sit down on the master seat, as the prisoner is in place on the flame burner, the flame burner has a base which is filled with logs, with sulfur on top, sulfur is a science liquid which is very flammable, and there was a huge log placed vertically, and there was a iron ring behind it. "EEEEMMMMEEERRRGGGEEENNNNCCCYYY!!!!!!" a rocket came out, "Umm.. Mike, and with a lot of armies... with the digidestineds...attacked!!!!!!!" "What, Aww, why he have to ruin my day, okay, take about 1000 evil rockets and attack." Ken commanded as the evil rockets released from the barracks, Mike, the digidestined, and the allied armies, begun attack, Thousands of stones are fired from the catapult, a lot of composite bows are launched, and Ballistas are fired, as the battle begin. It was tied between them, "Faster!!! We have to get to her!!!" Tai said as he chopped down a evil rockets, "ATTACK!!!" the orders are given, the composite bows had launched, then Ballistas, and catapults, but the evil rockets has their own stuff, one boomerang, another boomerang, another crossbow, a long bow, lots of people had failed. "Fire Alchemy Bow!" the commander of the allied army called as the bowmen begun shooting alchemy arrows, or you can say fire arrows. "Now let make this prehistoric!!! Scythe Chariots now!!!" the commander called. "What, How can chariots against the high tech evil rockets?" asked Mike. "As you see, they're equipped with laser spears, they're made of laser, and the scythe could shoot twisting arrows. Twisting arrows are a kind of arrows were designed of a ancient tech of 'Twist damage' it was a huge damage area attack. It was 7:55, everything was set, will the digidestineds, Mike Lamanga, and the allied army be enough to save her?!?!?!?! Maybe, or Maybe not. ONLY FIVE MINUTES LEFT!!!! "Right now, Matt was trying to make a run for it, avoiding all of the evil rockets, but he was blocked by Bookman. "Now will you let go!" Matt asked. "No way! Take this!" Bookman swing the long knife at Matt, who blocked it. "Let's try not to get on my nerves, hey!" Matt retreat his Dragon Moon Sword, then he uses his Slasher bow, he didn't launch it through, but Bookman think he did, as the Bookman covered, Matt pulled out the Dragon Moon then he gave Bookman a swipe, it chopped his head off. "That's what you get!" Matt said as he marched on. "Not so fast there! Ready the burner!" Ken commanded. "Ehe, So, I'm not dreaming, I'm on top of the Burner and the rockets is about to burn it, oh well, am I doing everything right, is this a mistake?" Kari squeezed the ring, "Yes, I did do everything right, that was for the best, now let's look, my friends are trying to save me, can they do it? We'll just have to see. Today I'm going down, but you're not stay very long!!!" she rise her head and looked on the flag of the base, it was filled with black, and there was two letters with a yellow font, EF, it stand for 'evil forces' "Fire!" Ken directed as the rockets placed firesticks on top of the burner, the fire rise up high, who could ever survive that!!! "What!:" Mike just remembered something, "Can she be the one? The chosen one?" What could this be? A legacy. Then, the dark cloud were a little scattered, as the sunshine rise up from the horizon, it was yellowish, golden color, covering everything, then the sky formed a whirl of clouds as a light came from that, and it covered the battlefield, the soldiers, the Ballistas, the catapults, the rockets, the chariots, all stopped fighting, staring at this celestial scene. "It!!! It all begin to make sense now!!!!!!" Mike flow up and yelled to everyone, "The Legacy!!!" "What!! What was that!!!" Ken stands up and called. "I'm not sure!!" Supreme evil master replied. Then on top of the flame burner, a flow of celestial dusts rises up, and into the whirl, and disappeared. "I don't understand." Ken said. "It's really simple, remember the legacy?" Mike appeared from behind, there was a legacy of this planet, a long time ago, but it never came true until this day. It goes like this: 

The sky will be darkened throughout the universe. As the planet will fall into a pair of evil hands. Then the Masters of Jets, will stands up. As they fight the evil, but they will never succeed. One of the Jet will goes off to find the chosen one. And the other one will get darkened by the evil. As they fought between the jets. The chosen one will make the great sacrifice. As the evil jet awakened by the sacrifice The ultimate evil will came up, as they fought the rests. The ones who were lost, become the one who were found. Everyone except the chosen one. Then the Angel will appear from the south As the other angel, will appear from the north. Together the angels, will destroy the evil. Then the cloud will free, as the sunrise up high. 

"What is this, I don't understand?" Ken said. "You forgot your past, try to remember." Mike answered. A moment later he remembered everything happened before the evil. "I remembered now, it was this reddish violet creature with a scythe, he shoot out a beam and I got hit by it, then I turned evil." Ken said. "Hmm." it's familiar.. Mike starts to remember as a dark thunder strikes the hill nearby. "Kinda shocking, isn't it, I did that!" a creature with a scythe came out. The digidestined came up, "Phantomon!!!" they called. "That's me, and there was some matter I didn't finished yet, shadow scythe!" Phantomon slashed the scythe at Ken. "Hay!" Ken blocked it with his scythe, it was kinda hard, Phantomon's scythe is heavy, "Wow, you're energized!" "LEAF RAZOR!!!" Mike flow to the back, the he shooted out a line of leafs, the leafs are razor sharpened. Phantomon flow up, the leaf missed, "shadow scythe!!" he slashed out a blade toward Mike, who got hit, and fell. "Ballistas, Catapults, Composite bows, Alchemy bows, LAUNCH!!!!" the commander yelled as the weapons fired, but Phantomon uses a kind of shield and reflected all attacks. "Evil rockets! Boomerang, attack Phantomon!" Ken said as the rockets throw their boomerang at Phantomon, it got reflected too. "It's no use, we have to wait for the Angels to defeat him." Mike flow up. "but first! Let's weaken him! Hand sword!!!" Ken shoot out a sword, Phantomon reflected it again. "Hydro Cannon!" Mike shoot out a long stream of water from his hydro cannon launcher, but Phantomon dodged it. Then a celestial sound appeared as an angel flied from out from the south, as a holy sound, another angel flew from north. "Wow, those angels are actually digimons, the angel from south, is Archangemon, the digivolution of MagnaAngemon, his attack is Supreme Flame, and the angel from north is AuroraAngemon, the digivolution of Angewomon, her attack is Aurora Freeze Beam." Izzy explained them to the rest. "Supreme Flame!!!!" Archangemon closed its hand and uses it to make a flame ball, and then he opens it, a fire stream came from the flame ball and shoot at Phantomon. "Aurora freeze beam!!!!" AuroraAngemon flew up and fly in the shape of a circle, if you watch pokemon then it was the same formation when Charizard uses seismic toss on Magmar, except AuroraAngemon is making a icy circle right now, a moment later, about 2 seconds, she leave the circle, and the circle became a frozen ring, and it flow toward Phantomon. Two attack hit Phantomon at the same time, "Ahhhhh!!!" Phantomon screamed as he broke into pieces, then Archangemon and AuroraAngemon flied away. A energy flow rises up from Phantomon and flow into the sky, and it made another fallen star. Then the dark cloud, which is covering the sky this whole time, distinguished, the sun rises up, and it was the beginning of a new day. "The darkness is over, Ken." Mike said as he signed. "Finally, the day I've been waiting for." Ken said. Mike and Ken stood on the cliff, as the allied army and the evil rockets came up, but before them was the digidestined, only seven of them, as they stood on the cliff, inside their heart, was a brand new day. They did it. 

The end.

  
Afterward "Ahh, I'm finally home, one month had already passed by." Tai said to himself. He opened his front door, but he couldn't believe what he saw. "Ahhhh!!!! You...are..alive!!!!!" He gasped "Yeah, I guess I was send back here after the burn." It was Kari, inside. "Hmm.. But you missed the Legacy part." Tai said. "What legacy part?" Kari asked. "Well, after the burn, Phantomon appeared, and he was strong enough to hold all of our attacks, then Archangemon and AuroraAngemon came, they destroyed Phantomon." Tai explained. "Wow." 

   [1]: http://www.digital-monsters.com/poll2.shtml



End file.
